Twisted Fate
by Spiritshipper345
Summary: This is a sequel to my Follow Your Heart story. I have had a lot of good responses to the first story so I want to continue the series. Okay so when we last left, Jaden and Jesse had gotten married after Slade's plot was put to an end. Now Yubel's plan can continue and with the help of some friends, Jaden and Jesse's world will be put at risk. Can they survive, find out soon!
1. Pre-Face

**Okay this is just the pre-face, or a short beginning to my story to give you all an idea of what will come. I promise I will work as hard as I can to start chapter 1 soon. Anyways tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas where you want me to go in this story then please don't hesitate to say something! Enjoy!**

_**Twisted Fate**_

_**Pre-Face **_

Amongst the shadows of a cave in the Land of the Red Dragon, the evil spirit known as Yubel awaited the arrival of some old friends. It sat in silence until two figures entered the cave's darkness as well. One was a wrinkled older man with long gray hair and a long gray beard. He used a cane to help him walk. The other was a younger man. He was tall and had black pointed hair and a black pointed beard to match. Yubel smirked at the men and stared intently with its multicolored eyes.

"Has everything gone as planned Yubel?" the older man asked.

"Of course, the Supreme King has been awakened, and soon he will do as we command," Yubel replied.

"Excellent, but what about the Crystal Prince? As long as he lives, the darkness in Jaden cannot be truly free," the older man explained.

"Oh, don't worry my dear friend; I know just what to do with him."

"And what of Jaden's friends? What do you plan to do about them Yubel?" the younger man asked.

Yubel snickered and said, "Well I figured we could use the Shadow Riders to eliminate them. I'm sure they will be more than a match for Jaden's little friends."

"Without his one true love, or his friends, Jaden will have no choice but to run to the darkness. And with the Supreme King's power in our hands, we can all have everything we desire. Nothing can stand in our way," the younger man explained.

Yubel laughed lightly, and said, "Yes, and thanks to that greedy fool Slade, Jaden's parents are out of the way, and the corruption of his heart has already begun. He was most helpful to our plans."

"Mortals are all greedy and selfish, and that is why we will show them all the light, and rid this world of war and hate, of crime and want. They need us to show them the path, and once we have, the entire world will be ours," said the younger man.

As the trio plotted against the young king, he and his lover, a warm hearted bluenet, enjoyed their time together as a married couple. Things were at peace in the Kingdom of the Red Dragon. The pair had no idea of the danger that was coming their way, their entire world was about to be put at risk. The ultimate test of their strength would soon begin.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Okay, there it is... again please tell me what you think! Stay awesome!**


	2. The Honeymoon's Over

**OMG! I have finally finished chapter 1! I'm so excited about this story. I know it took some time, but I promise it will be worth the wait! lol I am going to try and make it my goal to make each chapter as long as possible for my dedicated readers! You guys deserve it! And thank you to those who have given me comments so far! I very much appreciate it! Anyways, everything seems to be just fine... but is it really? Read and find out. And most of all enjoy! :)**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Honeymoon's Over**_

It had been three months since Jaden married his lover Jesse, but things were far from perfect. The pair beat the odds and foiled the diabolical plot of a power hungry prince named Slade. In the end Jaden was able to avenge the death of his parents, by taking Slade's life from him, but there was still pain and emptiness inside Jaden. He hid it to the best of his ability for the sake of his kingdom and his people. But mostly, he tried to stay strong for his lover. Jaden and Jesse were both kings of the Kingdom of the Red Dragon, and they were loved by all. Jaden's close friend and once personal body guard Zane had been given the rank of High Commander of Jaden's guards. Jesse's close friends Axel and Jim had taken over the duties of personal body guards to Jesse and Jaden, along with the help of Jim's pet crocodile Shirley. Chazz, Slade's brother who joined Jaden's efforts after a sudden change of heart, returned to the Kingdom of the Blue Obelisk, for without his brother or father around he was now king. Syrus and Alexis, remained good friends with the king, who made them into diplomats for the kingdom, to speak to foreign leaders and the people when Jesse and Jaden were unable. Then there was the king's fortuneteller friend, Sartorious, alongside his young silver-haired apprentice, Aster. Jaden moved them into the palace and they were designated King Jaden's personal prophets.

Everything was peaceful. Despite this, Sartorious couldn't help but feel as though something was amiss. Even though Slade and his father were gone, he felt as though there was still something out there waiting for the right moment to strike. He sat and pondered his thoughts in silence. He got out his fortune telling cards and asked them what the future had in store for the kingdom. He drew the wheel of fate card, but it was upside down, which meant that things were to take a turn for the worse for everyone. He decided to look closer at the matter, by looking into his crystal ball for a better and more detailed glimpse of things to come. He looked deeply into his crystal ball and waited patiently as a blurry image soon grew more clear. He could see the terrain of what he figured was the kingdom, and everything was dead. Black clouds filled the sky and there was no sign of human life anywhere.

In the distance there stood two people. He decided to get a closer look. One stood over the other. Sartorious could not identify who was standing up; all he knew was that it was a tall man with dark hair. And the person he was standing over was Jaden. The king was sitting on the ground mumbling something. When Sartorious got a closer look, he could hear the man saying to Jaden, "This is what happens when you think with your heart, my boy. You lose everything. But it's not too late you know. If you give yourself over to the darkness, then you can be free of all your pain, all your suffering. Once you become one with the darkness, absolute power will be yours, and no one will be able to stop you. Do you want the hurt to stop? Do you want to finally be in control of your own destiny?"

The king sat in silence for a moment, but soon replied, "Yes… make the pain stop. I will do anything… just make all the hurt go away."

The man smirked, and said, "Very well then."

Before Sartorious could see anything else, he snapped back into reality. He gasped from the things he had just witnessed. Now his worries were stronger than ever. His concerns would have to wait though, a royal party was about to begin in honor of the two kings' three months of marriage and love. He knew if he were to inform them now, all of their fun would be spoiled. And after the events with Slade and his father, Sartorious knew Jaden may not be able to handle such news at the moment, for the king was still working on getting over the death of his parents.

The young apprentice, named Aster entered his master's chambers, however the fortune teller was so caught up in his own thoughts that he had no idea his apprentice was there. Aster said, "Sartorious? Everything okay?"

Startled, Sartorious responded, "What? Oh, yes… of course. I am fine."

Aster knew something was wrong. After the events that took place recently, he always knew when Sartorious was hiding something or when he was afraid.

"Something bad is coming isn't it? I can see it in your eyes…" Aster said.

Sartorious sighed and looked at the ground, he said, "Yes… something that will affect all of us. I don't know what… but I'm afraid we won't have to wait long to find out."

"We have to warn Jaden and Jesse… if we don't… it will be just like last time," said the young apprentice.

"I'm afraid what's coming is far worse Slade or his father could ever hope to be. This time we may not be dealing with someone who is mortal. We will tell them tomorrow, after the party tonight," Sartorious explained.

The blue-eyed boy looked on in fear of what was coming, for neither he nor his master knew, and that is probably the greatest fear of them all… fear of the unknown.

Alexis and Syrus loved their new jobs, and despite doubt in Syrus' ability to actually do the job, he was doing well. In the three months at their posts they had already established peace with three kingdoms. They were meeting with Prime Minister Bonaparte from the west. He and his son Marcel had come to the meeting. Bonaparte had always hoped that his son would replace him someday as prime minister of their country. As part of his training, Bonaparte would frequently bring him along on diplomatic meetings to get a close look at the life of a prime minister. After Bonaparte's wife left him, he didn't want Marcel to be alone with the thoughts of his mother, for he knew his son would blame himself for his mother leaving. This deal was important to the Kingdom of the Red Dragon, for if they established peace with the far off kingdom of the west, the trading between the two would create great profit for both parties.

After intense negotiations between the three, they had finally made an agreement. Bonaparte was a small, and warm hearted man, but he was stern when it came to establishing relations with other kingdoms. After the deal was sealed, the diplomats all shook hands with smiles on their faces.

Alexis said, "Thank you Prime Minister. Will you be staying for the party tonight?"

Bonaparte chuckled and said, "It was my pleasure my dear. And of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Neither would my son, isn't that right Marcel?"

Marcel appeared to not be paying attention to the conversation. He said, "What? Oh, yes. Of course. I can't wait."

Alexis could sense his hesitation, she said, "Don't worry Marcel, I promise it will be worth it."

He passed her a smile and in turn she smiled back. She turned to Bonaparte, and said, "See you tonight Prime Minister."

Bonaparte nodded and turned the opposite direction along with his son. The pair walked to their chambers. Alexis turned to Syrus and said, "Good job Sy. I couldn't have done it without you."

Syrus smiled at his colleague and said, "No Alexis, I couldn't have done it without you. I think you have a future in politics. When you speak people listen."

"Well thank you Sy, but I don't know about that. See you at the party tonight?" she replied.

"Sure thing," the smaller boy said.

The pair went their separate ways. Alexis appeared calm and collected, but in reality she was hiding a deep pain. She went to the palace fountain to gather her thoughts. The sound of running water always seemed to calm her.

Before she knew it, a familiar voice said, "Alexis? What's going on?"

Alexis looked over to find her new blue haired friend, Jesse. He passed her a warm smile and she smiled in return. She said, "Nothing. I'm just thinking about things."

"Anything you want to get off your chest? I can be a good listener."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Alexis, I know we don't know each other very well. And since you were given your new job we haven't really had the opportunity to be friends, but I want you to know that you can trust me. I want to be there for you and all of Jaden's friends. And hopefully you will consider me a friend someday," the blue haired boy told her.

Alexis sighed, and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cold. I do consider you a friend. After everything you did for us three months ago to help Jaden… to help all of us. There really are no words to express my gratitude for that. This is just a really sensitive topic for me," the blonde explained.

"All right, I understand. So let me be your friend and help you out."

"Well, today is just a very sad day for me. It was three years ago today that my brother disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared? What happened?"

"Well, our father passed away about seven years ago. After that my brother Atticus swore he would take care of me from that point on. He kept his promise and almost never let me out of his sight. Since our family was such good friends with Jaden's, the king and queen offered to let us move into the palace, but Atticus said we would be fine. We continued our lessons with Jaden, and when my brother was done with all his lessons, one of our professors wanted him to join him on a quest. He told Atticus it would change his life forever. The day they left was the last time we ever saw him or Professor Banner for that matter."

"They just disappeared? Did they say anything about where they were going at all?"

Alexis shook her head in response. She said, "The only thing professor Banner told me was that they would be back soon and that everything will change when they did."

"Don't worry Alexis. The key is to stay positive. I bet Atticus has just lost track of time and will be back before you know it."

Alexis knew Jesse was just being his usual positive self. She doubted that her brother would ever actually return, but hearing Jesse's words did make her smile a bit. She admired his attempts to cheer her up. In an effort to change the topic to distract her, Jesse asked, "So are you excited about the party tonight? We have invited everyone around and they have all said they were coming."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be amazing. How is Jaden doing anyways? I haven't had the chance to have a real friend to friend talk with him since he became king," the blonde wondered.

Jesse sighed and looked to the ground. He said, "Not so good. He still has nightmares about losing his parents. He still blames himself for what happened. No matter what I tell him, he insists that it's entirely his fault. That's why I decided to hold this party. To help him have a little fun and try to move on from the past. I just hope it works."

Alexis could see how worried Jesse was. She knew how much he cared about Jaden. She put a hand on his shoulder and told him, "It will. Jaden will have a great time tonight. We all will. You just got to stay positive. Right?"

Jesse smirked at Alexis for he knew she was mocking him, but in a good way. He said, "You're right. Speaking of Jaden he wanted to speak with me so I will need to get going. But will you be all right Alexis?"

The blonde smiled and said, "Yes, I will be fine. Now go on, go see Jaden."

The bluenet gave his blonde friend a nod and was off.

Alexis turned to the sky and looked up. She thought to herself, _Where are you big brother? Please come back to me._

Meanwhile, behind one of the pillars that held up the palace, there was a man wearing a dark mask with a dark coat and a dark hat to match watching Alexis. He smirked at her and laughed to himself quietly. Alexis heard the laugh even from a distance. She looked all around to find the source, but couldn't for he had vanished.

She asked, "Is someone there?"

There was no response at all. Alexis grew worried, for something inside her was telling her something bad was coming. The wind blew gently and picked up some leaves took them away as a confused Alexis watched.

In the throne room Jaden was seeking out a new advisor and so far had no luck finding the right one. When Jesse entered, there was a very tall and pale skinned person standing in front of Jaden. They had very bright blonde hair, with a very long ponytail. They were wearing pink and blue clothing. Jesse couldn't tell if they were a man or a woman. He decided to be polite and not say anything until he was sure. Jaden asked them, "So why do you want to be my advisor?"

"Well, your majesty I have lived in this fair kingdom for all of my life. I wish to better serve my home by helping you make the right decisions in your reign. I would be honored if you would give me the opportunity," the man explained.

It was still hard for Jesse to tell for sure, but he was going to assume that they were a man. Jaden was impressed by the oddly dressed man. He said, "Well, Vellian. I think that you would make the perfect advisor to me. You can start right now if you wish."

Vellian bowed to Jaden and said, "Thank you sire, I promise you won't be disappointed."

Jaden turned and noticed Jesse standing there smiling at him. Jaden smiled back and said, "Jesse. I'm glad you're here. We have to talk."

Jesse walked up to his husband and the pair kissed gently. Jesse asked, "What's going on Jaden?"

"Jesse why didn't you tell me your parents were coming tonight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're parents sent a messenger yesterday and Axel and Jim went to escort them here. They said they can't wait for the party tonight."

Jesse honestly didn't know anything about his parents coming to the party. This was news to him. Jesse said, "I had no idea Jay. I really didn't. They never said a word to me about it. I haven't talked to them since before we were married."

With a look of fear in his eyes, Jaden asked, "What if they don't like me?"

Jesse was surprised by Jaden's question. The Jaden that Jesse had fallen in love with had not been present since before the marriage. He really did take his parent's death hard. The calm and confident Jaden he knew the night they first met was absent. This had been affecting their relationship, which only worried Jaden and Jesse the more.

"Don't worry Jaden. They will love you. You just have to be yourself. You have to let go of all of that stuff that happened in the past."

"That's easy for you to say. You didn't lose your parents in the most horrific manner possible. Why can't you just stop trying to protect me and just tell me the truth?"

Jesse began to become annoyed with his husband's attitude. He said, "Jaden they are gone and there is nothing you can do about it. Stop acting like a scared child!"

Without hesitation Jaden's eyes turned a light yellow color and he swung his fist at his lover, knocking him to the ground. Jaden stared at his fallen lover on the ground with rage and fury in his eyes, and said, "Don't tell me what to do! Do you understand?"

Jesse noticed the difference in Jaden's eye color and this worried him. He asked, "Jaden what happened to your eyes?"

At that moment Jaden's eyes reverted back to normal. Jaden said, "What are you talking about?"

Jesse was very confused, but he decided to worry about it later. He got up and looked Jaden directly in the eyes, which were now filled with regret and sadness. Jesse said, "Jim and Axel should be back soon, please be prepared to meet my parents."

Jesse turned his back to Jaden and slowly walked away from him. Jaden said, "Jesse wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Before he could finish Jesse was already gone. Jaden stood there and just stared off. His new advisor walked up to him and said, "Your majesty… are you all right?"

Jaden didn't respond right away. When he finally did he said coldly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean I can…"

Vellian was cut off by the young king, who shouted, "I said I'm fine!"

Jaden's eyes transformed into the yellow color again, but changed back to normal instantly. He looked on at his new advisor and said, "Please leave me alone."

"As you wish, your majesty," Vellian bowed to Jaden and then left the throne room.

Jaden sat on his throne in silence for a few moments, when he heard a familiar voice say, "Something wrong in here?"

Jaden looked up and saw his old friend Zane standing in the doorway giving the young king and intense look. Jaden said, "Hey, Zane. No everything is fine."

Zane smirked and said, "When will you learn? You know I know when you're lying to me right?"

Jaden sighed and said nothing in response.

"You know after your father was murdered, I thought you would never recover. Then I saw what Jesse did for you. Despite everything, you were happy. But that's not true anymore is it?"

"Zane, you know what happened after all of that. After my father, it was my own mother, and I almost lost all of you guys too, and Jesse. It was all because I wasn't strong enough to stop it and save you all."

"No, it was all because Slade was a power hungry maniac, who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. It had nothing to do with your strength. You did everything you could to help. You didn't murder your parents, Slade did. And guess what? We are all still here to support you. I know you experienced a terrible loss, but someday you need to accept that none of the bad things that happened were your fault. You will never be happy until you do. Can't you see that you're hurting your relationship with Jesse, the guy you fought so hard to be with. The guy I risked my own neck to help you be with. Now you've blinded yourself with your own self-pity."

"Zane… it's not that easy," the young king began to tear up.

"I will leave you alone to think about what I said. And by the way everything is set up for tonight. See you then."

With that Zane turned around and walked out of the throne room. Jaden cried to himself.

Suddenly, Jaden could hear an almost distant voice. It said, "Don't listen to him Jaden… it really is all your fault. He is trying to deceive you."

Jaden looked around to look for the source, but found nothing. He said, "Hello?"

There was complete silence around him.

"Is somebody there?"

The quiet voice from before intensified and said, "It's all your fault!"

Jaden looked around in fear. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Or who was saying these things.

In one of the dark corners of the room, a man wearing a cloak and mask that concealed every part of his body laughed to himself and faded away into the shadows.

Zane walked down the hallway and soon approached Jesse, who stood next to a pillar with his arms crossed. He looked over and asked, "Did you get through to him?"

"He will come around. He always does, you just have to be patient."

"I have been patient, but I don't know how much longer I can hold out hope," Jesse replied.

Zane started to become annoyed, he said, "You mean to tell me after everything we all went through three months ago you're just going to throw in the towel? Just because you don't have the patience to wait on the person you claim to love? That's pathetic. When I helped you two escape the palace to be together I thought you were worthy of Jaden, but I'm starting to think I was wrong."

Jesse took Zane's words personally. He had a look of guilt on his face. He said, "You're right. I know I'm being stubborn, but ever since the wedding something hasn't felt right. I know you have felt it too Zane. Everyone has."

Zane put a hand on Jesse's shoulder and said, "Look, everything will work out. And whatever it is that we are all feeling will pass. It will just take some time. Now go get ready. You have a party to attend tonight."

Jesse nodded and said, "Okay Zane. I will take your word on it. You know you have this little habit of being the voice of reason."

"That's why Jaden's parents made me his bodyguard, to tell him how things really are. Not how he wants them to be."

Suddenly, there was the sound of bats screeching nearby. Zane and Jesse looked up and saw a bat resting on the ceiling. Jesse said, "That's funny. I didn't know bats lived near here."

With a look of concern on his face, Zane said, "They don't."

The bats eyes glowed a crimson red color as it stared at Zane and Jesse. Far away a woman with greenish hair and grey eyes sat in a bathtub. She smiled and when she did, her fangs became apparent. She said, "Oh, Zane. My darling, you look worried. Don't worry. Soon we can finally be together."

The woman snickered to herself.

Meanwhile, the guards were lowering the gate for an upcoming carriage. It was a yellowish gold color. It symbolized someone from the Kingdom of the Gold Dragon was arriving. Inside the carriage was the prince of the Kingdom of the Gold Dragon, Bastion. He and his bodyguard, Hassleberry, were sitting in the carriage alone. Prince Bastion looked out the window and noticed something. There was a large woman, with a very muscular frame standing next to a tree. The shadows of the upper part of the tree covered the woman's face. There was a rather large tiger lying on the ground next to her. Hassleberry noticed Bastion's distraction and asked, "What's wrong?"

Bastion looked away for a moment to look at Hassleberry.

"There's a woman out there, look," Bastion commanded. Whenever Hassleberry looked out the window there was no one there.

Hassleberry asked, "Are you sure? I don't see anyone."

Bastion looked again and saw nothing as well. He continued to stare and said, "I could have sworn that there was…"

Hassleberry cut him off and said, "Look it's been a long trip. You're probably just seeing things Bastion."

Bastion turned to look at Hassleberry again. He said, "You're right. My apologies."

As the carriage approached the gate, the mysterious woman walked out in the open from behind the tree. She smirked and said, "Another fly enters the web. Surely there will be one worthy male among all this royalty."

The gates opened for Bastion's carriage. Once stopped the prince exited only to find Syrus and Aster standing and waiting for his arrival.

Syrus said, "Greetings, Prince Bastion. Welcome to our kingdom. Aster will show you to you room.

"Thank you so much, Syrus," Bastion replied.

Aster said, "Right this way Bastion."

As Aster led Bastion and Hassleberry off, Syrus heard a snicker in the distance.

He asked himself, "What was that?"

When he turned around, he was facing a much taller man. He had long dark brown hair and wore a dark coat. His identity was concealed with a mask that stuck out like a bird's beak in a way. Syrus stood in fear for a moment, then asked, "Can I help you sir? I don't believe I know you."

The dark man laughed to himself and said, "Actually, you can help me."

The dark man reached out his hand and touched Syrus' forehead and the instant he made contact, Syrus passed out. The smaller boy fell into the dark man's arm and with a cloud of darkness they both were gone.

Once Aster had shown Bastion and Hassleberry to their rooms, he decided to go see what Sartorious was up to, and to see if he had any more information. From behind him, he heard a familiar voice say, "Well, well. My boy's all grown up."

Aster turned around slowly only to find his adopted father standing there smiling at him.

Aster smiled back and said, "Dee? Is that really you?"

"You better believe it Aster. Now come give me a hug already would you?"

Aster ran to the Dee like a little kid. He was overwhelmed with joy. After Aster's father mysteriously disappeared. The Dee found him and decided to adopt him. He was a taller man with dark hair and a dark goatee to match. He was dressed pretty formally. It had been a few years since he had seen the Dee, for he left the kingdom on business. This led to Aster becoming Sartorious' apprentice and living with him.

Aster asked, "What are you doing here?"

The Dee smiled and said, "I'm here for the party of course. I finally found a reason to come back to the kingdom so I figured I would stop by this grand party Jaden's throwing. Your dad and I were good friend's with Jaden's parents."

Aster let go of his embrace with his adopted father and explained to him what was going on. He told him everything about Slade and how Jaden's parents were murdered not too long ago, and how he and Sartorious ended up in the palace.

The Dee said, "That's horrible what happened to his parents. But the kingdom is in good hands with Jaden and his new husband. I'm sure of it. I was wondering if you could maybe find an extra room for me since I'm here. Just try to keep it on the down low if you don't mind."

Aster winked at his adopted father and said, "Sure thing, follow me."

Once Aster turned his back, the Dee smiled in a diabolical way and said, "Thank you so much Aster. You are just ever so helpful to me."

The Dee soon followed his adopted son down the hall to his room.

Jaden sat alone in the throne room. He hadn't spoken to anyone since Zane left him. He continued to let his thoughts wander. He was mostly thinking about that voice he had heard earlier. Was it all in his head? Or was there someone there? Before he could figure it out he heard the doors to the throne room open. When he looked up he saw an old friend. It was Chazz and he was wearing his royal attire fit for a king. Despite the fact that Chazz was humbled by the situation with his brother and his father, he still was a bit conceited but everyone accepted that about him. Normally, things would be awkward between him and Jaden due to the arranged marriage thing, but after Chazz's attempts to help Jaden and his friends he had earned Jaden's friendship.

"Hey, Chazz. How are you?" Jaden asked.

"I'm doing great. Things are still a little hectic in my kingdom, considering the mess my father left it in before he died. But I wouldn't miss this party for the world. Congratulations to you and Jesse by the way," Chazz said.

"Thank you, that means a lot."

Jaden examined Chazz and noticed he didn't seem upset at all over the deaths of his father or brother. Jaden worried Chazz might hold some resentment towards him because he murdered his own brother by his own hand, but Chazz seemed perfectly fine.

Chazz could tell Jaden wasn't quite himself, he asked, "Everything all right Jaden?"

Jaden sighed and said, "Things have just been really tough since I lost my parents. Chazz can I ask you something?"

Chazz replied, "Of course, what is it?"

"How did you get over losing your father and brother? I mean they weren't exactly the best of family, but they were family nonetheless. You seem so calm and collected about everything, and I just can't seem to get over what happened to my parents. And there's something else… I'm sorry for what I did to your brother… I don't know why I did it. I thought I could never kill anyone but something took over when I saw your brother laying there helpless. I wanted to punish him for what he did to me… to all of us…"

Jaden was cut off. Chazz said, "First of all don't apologize for what you did to Slade. He had it coming. It's true that he was my brother, but that doesn't mean you should feel sorry for punishing him for his actions, which were unforgiveable. He and my father were monsters and what happened to them is justice being served for the horrible things they did to all of us. I don't blame you for wanting revenge on him, after what he did to your parents. I should apologize for what they did to you. What they did was far worse than what you did. I guess in answer to your question, I am not that upset about them being gone because of how evil they were. Like I said, they got what they had coming to them. I know that sounds cold and heartless on my behalf, but it's true. It's different for you… your parents loved you and cared about you. They wanted you to be happy. My family wanted power so they could be happy. So honestly letting them go was easy for me, but for you… I can only imagine how heartbreaking it is to know what you know now. But another reason I seem so strong is because of my people, they need a strong leader and I have to be that for them. You have to do the same. Believe it or not things will get better and deep down I think you know that."

Jaden was touched by Chazz's words. After his talks with Zane and Jesse and now Chazz Jaden did feel a little better and more confident about everything. He was grateful for his friends. He didn't know what he would do without them. Jaden said, "Thank you Chazz. Really."

"Don't worry about it Jaden. But I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"Next time I arrive for a party, could you at least have someone welcome me at the gate to show me to my room?"

"What? Wasn't Syrus at the gate? He is supposed to be greeting all the guests as they arrive."

"No, I didn't see him anywhere. I guess he was on a bathroom break or something."

Jaden worried a little. He knew that Syrus would never just walk away from his duties without a reasonable excuse. Jaden said, "Well I guess I will show you to a room then. Follow me Chazz."

The pair left the throne room and ventured down the hallways to a vacant room for Chazz to stay in for the night.

Once the room was abandoned, the dark figure that taunted Jaden earlier reappeared only to laugh to themselves. Then Syrus' kidnapper joined him. The dark figure asked, "Have you taken care of the boy?"

"Don't worry Amnael, he's safely put away until we need him."

"Excellent. Have you heard any word from our master?"

"Yes, the master has instructed me to tell you and the others, that he will be attending the party tonight, and we are to wait for his signal before we are to strike."

"Very well then. If Jaden and his little friends thought the last party they attended was a disaster, then they are in for quite a surprise tonight," Amnael said with a snicker.

And just like that the pair disappeared in the shadows.

Chazz and Jaden eventually found a vacant room for Chazz to stay in for the night. Jaden turned to the fellow king and said, "All right Chazz, here you go. And by the way thank you again."

Jaden wrapped his arms around Chazz and gave his friend an innocent hug. Chazz was hesitant at first but soon gave in and returned the embrace. Chazz said, "Really, it's no big deal Jaden."

Little did Jaden know that Jesse was standing a few yards away watching the pair in their embrace. Jesse cleared his throat to get their attention.

Jaden and Chazz looked over at the bluenet and Jaden said, "Oh, hey Jesse."

Jesse looked at his husband seriously and said, "My parents are just outside the gate. Come on, it's time for you to meet them."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later Chazz."

"Later Jaden," Chazz replied.

Jaden stood next to Jesse and the pair slowly walked away. Jaden looked over at Jesse and noticed he wasn't looking at him at all. He knew that was still upset with him and the embrace with Chazz probably didn't help anything.

"Look, Jesse I know what you must be thinking, but Chazz and I just talked and he gave me some advice and…"

"It's fine Jaden. You don't need to explain."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have…"

Jaden was interrupted, Jesse said in an almost hateful manner, "I said its fine Jaden. Now drop it."

Jaden grew irritated very easily by this and he didn't really know why. Lately it seemed like almost everything made him angry. His eyes briefly changed back to the yellowish color they were before, but then reverted back to normal instantaneously. Nearby, sitting next to a gargoyle statue was the dark spirit known as Yubel. It snickered to itself and said, "That's it Jaden. Give in to the darkness. The weaker you get the stronger the Supreme King becomes. Before long the Supreme King will have complete control over you. Then no one will be safe from his wrath."

With that Yubel vanished.

The pair finally reached the gate just as a luxurious carriage that was covered in jewels slowly entered. Jim and Axel were on horses in front of it. They waved to their friends as they approached. Jesse and Jaden waved back. Jaden felt his stomach drop for he knew it was the moment of truth. It was the moment he would finally meet his in-laws.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Well there it is! Chapter 1 is finished! Chapter 2 could take some time, but I promise you won't be disappointed! Please read and review! I love to hear your comments and suggestions! Stay tuned and stay awesome! :)**


End file.
